There are many known domino game variations. One known variety of a domino game is disclosed on the website www.gamblerspalace.com, and discloses a domino game comprising a set of wagering rules in which players may participate in a risk. Following a general rule set of the domino game, players begin the domino game when a computer turns down a set of numbered bones so that no player may identify any numbered bone within the set of numbered bones. The computer randomizes or mixes up the set of numbered bones. Thereafter, players randomly select a predetermined quantity of numbered bones. Any remaining numbered bones are left unturned to be drawn later if necessary. Play of the domino game begins when the spinner is placed on the playing surface. The players may play off multiple ends of the spinner.
Play generally continues in a clockwise manner with each subsequent player placing a numbered bone on the playing surface. A line is formed as players place complementary numbered bones off the spinner. The numbered bones are placed end to end along the line of numbered bones previously placed. Players may only place numbered bones that have a complementary number to the number displayed on an available end of the line. In the event that a player places a double numbered bone, i.e., a double bone, the double bone is laid perpendicular to the line being formed. If a player lacks a numbered bone with at least one complementary number matching an available end of the line, then the player must randomly draw a numbered bone until a complementary numbered bone is available for play. If no unturned bones remain, players must pass their turn. If all players are forced to pass and play is unable to continue, the game ends.
Following a set of wagering rules of the domino game, players may risk in a side wager on the outcome of the game. Prior to a game, a player may place a side wager with a winning condition that the player wins the overall match by being the first to earn a specific number of points. Players earn points in two methods. The first method is for a player to discard all of his respective numbered bones before any other player. The player that is the first to discard all of their respective numbered bones will receive points based on the values of the numbered bones still held by other players. The second method to earn points occurs throughout game play. As game play progresses, players may place a numbered bone which results in the numbers of the playable ends of the domino line adding up to an integer multiple of the number five. When a player creates a multiple of five with the placement of a numbered bone, the player receives points equal to the multiple of five.
Game play ends and a winner of the game is declared when a player is the first to discard all of his numbered bones or a player is the first to earn a specific number of points. Generally, this process is repeated, as a plurality of games comprise a match of the domino game. The match continues by beginning subsequent games until a player earns a specific number of points.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,792 to Taranino discloses a domino game in which a player may choose to risk all or a portion of their points as part of a side game, i.e., a side wager. To win the side wager, the player must satisfy a winning condition independent of a winning condition for the domino game. The side wager is placed prior to the commencement of the domino game and does not affect the outcome of the domino game.